Witch Hunt
by narutoscocofox
Summary: Mikasa and Armin tell the story of how Levi and Eren fell in love, and because of that, the Priest of the village plotted against them and made it so that Eren would be deemed a Witch of the Land


I do not own the song or anything of that nature. I give credit to the song, Vocaloid, and JubyPhonic.

English Version- /IJBH70Lntro

Japanese Version- /cpJtSKfbQdM

Yes, I know it's Leviren xD I am sorry about that~! (not really) I might add another chapter, but I had a lot of fun creating this. (It took me all night and day for this damn thing XD)

WARNINGS~ (of course, for fuck's sake)

BL/Slash/Yaoi/Shounen-ai

Mild Cussing

Almost Character Death

Minor things, and other stuff.

**NO FUCKING SEX,**(I know, coming from me? XD)

I hope everyone throughly enjoys every part of it! Now let the FF begin~!

* * *

**Witch Hunt**

In the center of town the whole townspeople were grouped together while they gossiped about what was about to happen, early that morning every single one of the folk had a letter in their mailbox saying to come around about noon and wait, that there would be something amazing to be told.

"Is it about death?" A child asked energetically.

"I hope so! OHHH! Could it be about how they can't find the Prince's body from a few centuries ago?"

"What about the fact that we had a witch in our town at one point?"

"Come on, gather around!" A blonde boy cheered, a smile softly displayed on his face. "Come now, listen to such a sad tale," His smile dropped along with his face.

"OH! Mikasa, Armin! What're we doing?" A girl with freckles smiled at the two, completely unaware of the story she was about to hear.

"Well," The blonde boy-Armin- said, "you may want to keep a handkerchief just in case. This story is an old one, and we are going to tell it like it is… No more, no less!"

"Yes, Armin is right." The black haired girl, Mikasa, told her friends with a sad expression. "One time, long, long ago… There lived a young prince along with a witch."

"A witch?" Ymir asked.

"Ah, yes… The young witch fell in love with the prince…. Or how the story goes." Mikasa told the crowd, her hands holding the red scarf.

* * *

A young witch sighed as he walked around the new-found village, his body slowly trudged through the place until he found a spot worth sitting. "I really wish I knew someone here… Besides… Even if I did, our money is too different." The young man felt his head fall into his hands with a little cry.

It had been a few years since his father left his mother and he, and even a few days after, his mother died of an illness. He was looking for his father- or just someone who could help him in any means- when he stumbled into this village. He sighed when he ran his fingers through his hair, pausing to feel the bandana that kept his nappy, long hair becoming more disgusting. "I guess it's time to get my hair cut. If only I had the money to pay for it." He talked to himself while he fiddled with the tied ends of the cloth.

Feeling a huge gush of wind pick up, the young male's bandana flew off his head. "Of fucking course," He cursed out loud while he chased after it. The male bumped into someone when his fingers grazed over the fabric. Falling backwards, the boy fell on his butt and he rubbed his nose.

"Are you okay?" The voice asked as the hand outstretched and helped the young man up. "I haven't seen you in the village before?" The person asked as he looked at the boy.

"Oh? Yes! I am new; I just arrived into the village today. I was taking a short break from walking a long distance when my bandana flew off my head." The young boy smiled at the person before fully looking at the other. "M-My name is… Eren Jaeger. What is yours?" He asked softly, a small blush crossed his cheeks when he saw the man. _Wow… He is beautiful_. The young man thought to himself.

"Me? I am the young prince- Rivaille- but most people call me Levi. It is a pleasure to meet you," The prince took Eren's hand in his and kissed it. "I would like it if we spend more time together, no?" Levi smiled at the other.

"Y-Yes! I would love that!" Eren smiled happily and blushed at the small gesture.

After that, the two of them were inseparable. They spent the mornings, evenings, and nights together. The two smiled, joked, and spent the next few weeks in peace. Both of them thought it was true love, that nothing could ruin it. They thought that there was no need for magic to stop time, and that this had no spell- that what they felt was real.

Another man named Erwin, a priest who lived in the village, saw the two men hang out. Erwin cursed out the witch's name in horror. "My prince, Levi, did you know that the person you were hanging out with, is a **witch**?" Erwin told the prince while they were getting breakfast one day. The priest glanced over at the man, and he saw the man stop midway at eating.

"Y-you're… lying… right?" Rivaille looked at Erwin with a scoff. It couldn't be real, that his sweet, his Eren was an actual witch!

"You may not believe it, but every time you two meet, that spawn of Satan bewitches you more and more! He is the groom of the devil, and you shouldn't let him take you further down the path of evil anymore. Think about your people!" Erwin told the prince with frustration.

"Ah… You're right." Levi agreed solemnly. Levi looked outside the dusty window of the shop and saw his love. He felt his fist clench from anger and he marched outside and towards Eren.

"Oh, Levi!" Eren smiled up at the other, "How are you? I was just about to go and see you. Would you like to go somewhere? I was thinking of the waterfall close to the wall." Eren felt his smile turn sour when he saw Levi's disgruntled and livid face. "W-What's wrong?" He asked the prince.

The prince grabbed the witch's hair and pulled out his sword. Slicing Eren's long hair, Levi hissed, "You, Eren Jaeger, are condemned by the accusation of being a witch!" He screeched while gripping the male by the throat. "Let the Witch Trials begin!" While the village people cheered that some sort of gruesome action was about to occur, all the Prince and Witch could do was stare each other down with horror and disdain.

"Levi!" Eren cried out with plea while his body was being tied up to a cross. "I love you! D-Don't do this to me-" Eren felt his tears fall while he tried to scream at the unreasonable Prince. "-Don't do this to us…" he felt his voice fall silent; his throat even closed up, hearing the people yell horrible words to him. "Tie me tight to a cross, I look longing at the sky."

"Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!" The people jostled against one another, their chants grew louder with each word.

"If I pray, who will hear? I am only drowning in their cheers…" Eren spoke softly, looking up at the sky for an answer, but knowing not a single person would save him.

"Devotion turned to dusty tombs!" The people cried.

"If my love was just a curse, then I have only tears to shed," Eren looked at the people with tears in his eyes, his own hatred for them growing.

"Penitence for your crime, penitence and your life!" They hollered.

"Let it light; let it burn out bright and with it all your spite!" Eren screamed back, his frustration grew.

"Feel now the weight of death and soon." Everyone said in unison while Erwin and Levi ordered the cross to be lit and burned.

* * *

"Now open your eyes, and look up at the flames in the sky." Mikasa told the townspeople. "Come now, please do not forget that the embers… are the final judge."

"One time… Long, long ago," Armin said, "there lived a witch in the land. Ah, yes, he came to trick the young prince, or so the story goes."

"Wait, you're telling me that the Prince wanted to **kill** Eren because the Priest said something like that? Really?" Jean said it, his head on his hand.

"Just listen," Mikasa and Armin told Jean in unison

* * *

"He kept all the magic out of sight, how else to achieve what you feel? Love burning the final hour. He'll light a new day." Erwin and Levi told the people. Erwin had a wicked smirk while Levi felt heartbroken; he still could not understand why Eren would do such a thing.

"Hear the witch crying louder, as he's tied up to his eyes!" Erwin yelled, his eyes blazing with fury.

"Penitence for your crime, penitence and your life."

"Right before shouting curses that may take away your life," Erwin said while he began to kneel down at the foot of the cross.

"Virtue you couldn't keep turned to vice," Everyone cried loudly.

"If that love," Levi told Eren, tears slid down his cheeks, "was just a curse, then I only have tears to shed?" When Eren tried to speak, the prince just turned around.

"We will do what we must! Let it all turn to dust!" They yelled, seeing the flames start to engulf the small male on the cross.

"Let it light, let it burn out bright we only do what's right!" The two men yelled loudly, their faces warm from the heat.

"No hand to help his way…"

"I can't believe all the fools I see! You fed them dirty lies!" Erwin and Levi screeched in horror at Eren.

"Penitence for your crime. Penitence and your life." All Eren could do was stare at them in disgust. He just knew that no matter what he said at that point, he would die. And for what? The fact that the fucking **priest** was just upset that he could not get the prince, the fact that Eren **stole** Levi away from Erwin.

"Searing flames rising higher as the sun begins to die." The Prince and Priest nodded in satisfaction.

"Feel now the weight of death and soon…" Every single person muttered the line.

Erwin could not help but feel the need to pray. He knew because of this atrocious act would never was off his hands.

Levi and Eren looked at each other in the eyes and both of them remembered that not too long ago, they were truly in love. "No need for a magic to stop time, no spell can achieve what we feel." They both could remember that they said that to each other with all honesty. 'Where did we go wrong?' Both asked silently to themselves. "Love bounding through every hour, joy lights a new day."

"Tied me tight to a cross, I look longing at the sky." Eren cried to Levi, tears staining his face.

"PENITENCE FOR YOUR CRIME, PENITENCE AND YOUR LIFE!" The village people howled like savages.

"If I pray, who will hear? I am drowning in their cheers…" The witch felt his graze shift from the prince, to the priest, and finally to the sky.

"Devotion turned to dusty tombs."

"If my love was just a curse…" Eren told the people, his head hanging down, "then I only have tears to shed."

"Penitence for your crime. Penitence and your life!"

Eren screeched his cries out to the heavens, his head flinging back. "LET IT LIGHT, LET IT BURN OUT BRIGHT AND CHOKE ON ALL YOUR SPITE!" He glared at every single person, his hatred turning darker once more. 'Who needs love?'

"Like a flame burning bloody red and tearing into sky," Levi and Eren muttered, their faces stricken with angst.

"Penitence for your crime. Penitence and your life!"

"Take these tears, tell their story and please don't forget to cry." Levi reached out his hand to the witch, but was surprised at what he was doing.

'He is biting his lip?' Levi thought, his eyes blinking slowly.

"Feel now the weight of death and lies."

Eren thought of the most simplistic thing he had in mind, **_I have to get away… I HAVE TO GET AWAY!_** Feeling a gush of heat and wind from deep within his body, Eren could feel something wrap around it protectively.

"W-What is that?!" Everyone cried out in shock. The quickest and smartest ran away- along with Erwin.

"E-Eren?" Levi asked quietly, looking up at the monster. He reached out a hand to it before it screeched and ran off.


End file.
